The present invention relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to bidirectional communication of control signals and antenna signals over a cable, through the housing of a computer.
Wireless technology has become increasingly popular in recent years. Many computer peripherals (e.g., keyboards, mice, trackballs, gaming devices, speakers, etc.) are now wireless or cordless, and the concept of the cordless desktop has risen in popularity. Various technologies are used for wireless peripherals, such as technology utilizing 27 MHz frequency, Bluetooth technology, and so on.
In addition, the concept of wireless Local Area Network (LAN) is also emerging. One technology that is being used for wireless LAN is in accordance with the 802.11 standard (sometimes referred to as Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) technology).
In general, regardless of the specific purpose for which the wireless technology is used, and regardless of the specific wireless technology used, wireless communication employs signals that are transmitted from a transmitter to a receiver. (Often, there are transceivers on each end of the wireless communication path, so that each end can both receive and send wireless signals.) The transmitter and receiver each have an antenna for transmission and reception of the wireless signals.
For purposes of further discussion, let us take the example of a wireless keyboard in communication with a personal computer. Conventionally, a transceiver is connected to the computer externally. The antenna in the transceiver is thus also external to the computer's metallic housing, and thus can communicate freely with the transceiver in the wireless keyboard. Having an external transceiver, however, can be cumbersome, since the user has to plug in and manage another device. Thus, in accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the transceiver connected to the computer is moved to within the metallic housing shielding the computer. The antenna of the transceiver, however, needs to be outside the metallic housing of the computer, in order for the wireless signals to be unimpeded.
The transceiver located inside the computer housing thus needs to be connected to an antenna module located outside the computer housing. This can be achieved by means of a cable which passes through the computer housing. In addition, apart from the antenna signals certain other signals also often need to be passed from outside the computer housing to the transceiver, and from the transceiver to outside the computer housing. One example of such a signal is a “connect” signal to initiate communication between the transceiver in the computer and the transceiver in a wireless peripheral device. Another example of such a signal is when a user needs to be notified of certain events, and the notification signal is initiated inside the computer housing, and needs to be perceptible to the user on the outside.
Generally separate cables and/or connections are used for transmitting the antenna signals, and for transmitting the other signals. It is, however, desirable to reduce the number of cables used for several reasons. First, cables can be expensive. Further, cables often use special connectors which add to the expense. Moreover, it is inelegant to have numerous or larger openings in the housing of the computer in order to have numerous cables running through each of these openings.
Thus there is a need for a system and method for reducing the number of cables transmitting signals from the inside of a computer housing to the outside, and vice versa. Further, there is a need for a system and method for using the same cable for bi-directionally transmitting antenna signals as well as other signals from the inside of a computer's housing to the outside.